


Home is not a house

by luinlote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinlote/pseuds/luinlote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April 2015 and Harry and Louis have been forced apart for longer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is not a house

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by their new song Home (which might actually be their best one so far, ohmygodIloveitsomuuuuch).
> 
> There are theories that Louis (and Liam) wrote on it in the middle of April, right when Harry and Lou were in fact separated for several weeks, and we all know where (or rather who) Louis' home is. Here's my headcanon reunion-scene.
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like, please come over and say hi on my messy tumblr, I'm luinlote over there too. :)))  
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know the boys, and I obviously don't know what really goes on in their lives or in their heads. This is pure fiction, yes? Yes. ^^

 

 

Louis was already in bed, flat on his back when Harry tried to carefully make his way inside the hotel room, hitting his toe and stumbling into one of the armchairs in the adjoined room. He crashed into it but somehow managed to stay silent, the chair hardly moving an inch on the thick carpet. The soft thud as Harry stumbled was also swallowed by the thick fabric. The lights in the bedroom were already switched off, the heavy curtains drawn over the window and Louis seemed to be asleep; he wasn't stirring and he was breathing deeply, Harry could hear it even from where he was standing just by the door-opening.  
  
Harry tossed his overnight bag to the side and onto a small stool and as he undressed quickly he was mindful to stay silent as he moved further into the room. He was careful not to wake Louis even as he crawled into the soft queen sized bed, cuddling up close to him.  
  
He was so tired he felt exhausted down to the very bone, his joints creaking and his back hurting. It had been a few tough days. An ugly week. An ugly month. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, had hardly spoken on the phone even, as the whole world were seemingly set on keeping them from each other, conspiring to let them have absolutely no spare time for each other whatsoever save for the occasional text or snapchat. Harry had missed him so much that he was aching with it, his whole body craving him, his smell, his touch. His wicked sense of humour and his smiles that were just for him.  
Harry's arm sneaked carefully around Louis' middle and he tucked his chin against Louis' shoulder, breathing him in, still as careful as he could be so as not to wake him up. Louis had looked worse for wear lately- he'd been drinking more than usual and he had lost weight, a lot of weight, and the last time they had spoken he had sounded so so tired and Harry had wanted nothing more than to just leave every fucking obligation he had and just jump on a plane and go to him right now, immediately.  
  
Harry wasn't handling it much better. He had difficulties sleeping, and his temper and patience were worse than usual and he _just wanted to sleep,_ for at least a few days _._  
  
Suddenly Louis shifted against him, a hand coming to rest on top of Harry's arm where it was laying draped over Louis' middle. "Hey."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up." Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, and couldn't help but to press even closer. He pulled a leg up to drape over one of Louis' thighs, settling it between his legs.  
  
"You didn't. I wasn't really sleeping." His fingers curled around Harry's wrist tightly. "I was waiting for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have, you need to sleep." Harry closed his eyes, his body melting into Louis', their bodies moulding together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. Louis' ankle hooked around Harry's.  
  
"I know." Louis lay completely still now, save for how his thumb were rubbing soft circles over the fragile skin between Harry's wrist and palm. "But I needed to see you more."  
  
"I'm sorry I was so late. There was a hold up at the airport, something the matter with the passport control for the regularly scheduled flights which affected our control as well, and when we finally got out there was a traffic jam in both directions and... I wanted to get here sooner."  
  
They were silent for a while, both on the verge of drifting off to sleep, their bodies heavy and their minds so incredibly tired.  
  
"I've really missed you." Harry whispered against Louis' collarbones.  
  
Louis was breathing evenly, and it took him so long to reply that Harry thought he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Me too. I've missed you so much I couldn't even fucking sleep. It's been so long-" his voice turned a bit throaty as his fingers gripped around his arm a little tighter and Harry crawled, if possible, even closer.  
  
"How was your day?" Harry suddenly interrupted, as his hand trailed up to draw invisible circles with his fingers around Louis' belly button. "What did you do today?"  
  
Louis paused for a moment, he even seemed to stop breathing for a moment, before he turned his head to the side to press a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head before he started speaking.  
  
"Mum woke me up too damn early," there was a small but definite smile in his voice, Harry could hear it even if he couldn’t see it in the darkness of the room. "She knows I'm almost never up before 10, I don't know why she stubbornly keeps calling me before that?"  
  
Harry's mouth stretched into a smile.  
  
"She told me about the plans for the ball, that they're coming along well. She was being stupid, saying the dress she wanted is a bit too expensive, that it's not important. She talked about choosing a different one. Of course it's about the kids but it's not like... She should get whichever dress she wants. I gave her a piece of my mind, I did."  
  
"Good." Harry smiled, as he kept shaping those invisible patterns all over Louis' chest.  
  
"She told me the grocery store back home had a sale on strawberries. Apparently they're surprisingly good for the season. Ernie loves them with milk." His voice was turning softer and softer as he relaxed more and more.  
  
"Did you talk to the twins?"  
  
"Yeah, we were on facecam for a while. They're getting so big. You need to talk to them soon. We have to go visit them."  
  
"We should go soon. Decide on a date even before the ball." He nodded. "What'd you do after you talked to your mum?"  
  
"I was out late last night so..." Louis' stomach rumbled under Harry's hand. "I fell asleep for a bit again. Then I tried to do some writing but I'm not sure... We'll see how it turns out." He suddenly turned to his side, making them lie face to face instead. He pressed a kiss to Harry's mouth, dry lipped and close mouthed. "How was _your_ day?"  
  
"Most of it spent on the flight over here. It was pretty uneventful, but I got some reading done, which was nice. Aced five levels on Candy Crush."  
  
"What level are you on?"  
  
"193."  
  
"You loser." Louis' grin was contagious and Harry smiled back as one of Louis' hands sneaked around Harry and pressed it to the small of his back to press him closer, chest touching chest. Harry entwined his naked legs together with Louis' who was dressed in loose fitting joggers.  
  
"Where you at then?" Harry's hand sneaked under the waistband of his joggers and he squeezed at the flesh of Louis' hip, the skin so thin, he was so thin. Harry kissed his cheek.  
  
"889."  
  
"What? You're lying, show me!" Harry pinched his side, and they struggled for a while, tossing and turning and playing, both giggling. It ended with Harry completely engulfing Louis in an embrace, Louis' face pressed into Harry's chest. "Show me tomorrow. I refuse to believe you until you do." He giggled, and then relaxed back into the bed again, as Louis sighed happily, and he tucked his head in under Harry's chin. Everything went silent, their hands stilling and their breathing evening out. Just when Harry was on the brink of sleep, Louis spoke. "Thank you."  
  
"What for?" Harry knew, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Nothing. Goodnight, Haz."  
  
"Goodnight." Harry slowly stroked his hand up Louis' back, resting it on top of the shoulder blades.

“It's good to be home.” Louis spoke softly and Harry could feel the small smile against his neck, the curve of Louis' lips as they quirked upwards.  
  
“We're not home yet.” He whispered back, barely awake.  
  
“But you're here.”  
  
“Of course. Always.”  
  
“Then it's home.”  
  
It was a matter of seconds before they were both asleep after that, curled close together and with soft smiles on their faces.


End file.
